Accel World: Valiant Will Pilot Episode
by Megaotamega
Summary: Against overwhelming firepower and agility, Haruyuki faced Titanium Will. Even with his ability to start a match at one hundred percent special-attack gauge, Haruyuki believed in Silver Crow's strength. This time, there were no life-or-death situation at stake. A simple match between two Burst Linkers, staking their pride not just as a Burst Linker, but as a gamer, and as a man. OC
1. A Meeting of Silver and Titanium

**Chapter 1: React**

Eyes met with an off-putting yellow hue of the sky, flesh-like things latched on to buildings surrounding him as if they were alive. There was no doubt that this was the Purgatory stage.

_Let's see. This stage has sturdy buildings, and you can enter them. What other properties are there?_ Haruyuki brainstormed as he dashed through the single carriageway. Right now, his body was not his real, plump, rotund self. This body was slim, almost wire-like. The silver colour reflected any dim light. His head was a smooth helmet, a round green in front. The duel avatar 'Silver Crow'.

He had been challenged into a duel, and a timer, located on his upper-middle vision, ticked to 1750, and kept decreasing further.

As he was challenged in his Legion's territory, he should have the privilege to refuse matches. However, he decided to take the challenge as this opponent's identity made him curious.

While searching for his opponent, Haruyuki glanced at his upper right HUD, and confirmed the opponent's name.

Titanium Will.

First word denotes the colour, so he (or she) is a metal colour. Kuroyukihime had told Haruyuki that a metal colour is a rarity, and Titanium made him more curious. Even with his limited knowledge in metals, he knew that Titanium is an extremely strong and light metal—stronger than silver, at any rate—so he expected he would face a quick and strong avatar.

Then the second word, which defines an avatar's characteristic. Will.

Unlike Haruyuki's own avatar, or his best friend Cyan Pile, whose second words are literal descriptions of their characteristics, he could not imagine what strength an avatar with "Will" would have. He guessed that Will is a connotation of the avatar's abilities, much like Kuroyukihime's avatar, Black Lotus.

This was also his first time facing Titanium Will.

He clicked Titanium Will's status before, and noted that the duel avatar was at Level 2, two levels below him. Challenging a stronger opponent may be a foolish decision, but it was one with a suitable reward, because if Silver Crow were defeated, Titanium Will would gain Burst Points more than when winning against same-levelled opponents. Bravery or recklessness, Haruyuki wondered which side Will was in.

He stopped his track as he approached the centre of a junction, and checked a cursor on his centre of vision; it showed his opponent's general direction. He faced the cursor's direction, and saw lines of buildings. Haruyuki then deduced that Titanium Will was approaching him from the rooftop—or straight through walls.

Silver Crow still facing the buildings, Haruyuki had expected tremors if Will broke through the tough walls, or metallic clang from the avatar's footsteps. That train of thought was broken as Haruyuki caught a collection of murmurs from his back. The voice was subdued, as the speakers were at a distance from him—as in, the rooftops

"Man, a duel between two metal-colours!"

"This'll be interesting."

"Tch, his gauge is full from the get-go again."

Such comments and remarks were launched between the Gallery, spectators of Brain Burst's duels. It is normal for spectators to talk in a match, but Crow tilted his head at the "gauge" part.

_Huh? Full, but… ah! _As Haruyuki rechecked the upper HUD, he gasped, mouth opened, if Silver Crow has an actual mouth.

Being modeled after the fighting game genre, each combatant would have a health gauge and special-attack move gauge, presented as blue and green bar, respectively. Usually, both combatants' special-attack gauges start at zero, and will accumulate as the combatants take or deal damage to the environment. But for Titanium Will…

It was full. Complete 100 percent.

_No way, but how!? Did he destroy the stage while I wasn't looking? But that would take a huge effort! Equipment as strong as Scarlet Rain's? But the Red King's a level 9, and he's a level 2! That totally ruins the game balance!_ Such thoughts swirled inside Haruyuki's mind, but that too was cut off. Not from the Gallery, but from a rhythmically faint yet quick sound of a metal stomping the ground.

… _He's here_, with that conclusion, Silver Crow widened his stance and readied his arms. He didn't know what sort of style Titanium Will does, so couldn't let his guard down. Rather than focusing on building his own special-attack gauge, he should focus on how to react to the mysterious metal avatar. He re-confirmed that the cursor hasn't changed, so he must be approaching in a straight line. From the sound, he must be at the rooftop.

Few seconds after, the sound stopped. A moment of silent then crushed as a roar like that of a jet engine vibrated Haruyuki's eardrum. Then, no less than five seconds. A figure appeared from the buildings Silver Crow faced, covering the murky sun, rising while covering the horizontal distance between them. The cursor disappeared thus, instinctively, Haruyuki knew…

_It's him. Titanium Will._

Though Haruyuki couldn't make out Will's figure, he noticed that his body had a silver-like lustre, similar to Silver Crow's, maybe slightly darker in comparison. Facing against Haruyuki, Titanium Will extended one arm towards him, weapon in hand. Silver Crow looked up in response, and saw the hollow muzzle of the weapon.

The way it was pointed made it impossible for Haruyuki to guess the shape of the gun. But he knew what must be done as he saw what happened after….

The muzzle shined, primed for shooting.

Titanium Will's special-attack gauge dropped rapidly to 50 percent.

_Not good! _Bearing that thinking, Haruyuki discarded all planning and concentrated on dodging the shot. He carefully looked at Will's figure and realised that Will was aiming slightly at Crow's right. With all his might, Silver Crow kicked the ground as as he could to leap to his left.

His guess was correct.

With a booming roar, the gun let out a pinkish light, darting straight at Silver Crow. Its size was the same as Silver Crow's abdomen, and it hit where he previously stood.

The beam collided with the street, exploded at a 5 metre radius, swallowing Silver Crow. "Uwah!" Crow yelped, still in midair, and was blown away from the torrents of heat and wind. He landed with a tumble, and as he tried to regain his balance….

Will had closed in on him with his right arm raised, brandishing a sword, their distance only one feet.

_A sword, too?! An overhead strike to the head! _With his poor footing, it was impossible for Silver Crow to evade the attack with a step. Normally, the only option was to block, but being light and nimble was not his only strength. In his duel against Black Lotus, Haruyuki discovered a mean of escaping from this kind of offense.

To minimise the damage from the oncoming slash, Silver Crow raised both arms. Before they clashed, however, from the blade's hilt, a pinkish light—the same colour as the shot beam—blazed around the blade and grinded Crow's armguard.

Sparks flew, Will's blade ever so slightly eating away Crow's defence. Silver Crow maybe resistant to slashing attack, but if this continues, he would succumb to Will's pressure and will always be on the defensive on this match. His HP gradually grinded down, which, in turn, his special-attack gauge gradually rose. _Now's my chance!_ Mustering his willpower, Haruyuki summoned Silver Crow's true abilities and his shoulder blade opened and unleashed ten thin silver fins.

"Uwoooooooooh!" With that cry, the fins vibrated and he leaned back, his spine facing the ground. Then, his feet lifted by a few millimetre, both arms slid off from Will's blade. The blade crashed to the rubble, thus Silver Crow had successfully escaped Titanium Will's primary onslaught.

He landed a few metres away from Will, not just to conserve his gauge, but to ensure that his wings were not shot down with that beam. He saw that Will stood, sword in hand, beam dispersed into the air. Where the gun went, Haruyuki wondered. Then he noticed, that between the sword's blades (it is dual edge, not single) was a cylinder resembling a gun muzzle. A weapon that can change form, that is troublesome. He glanced at his wrists and saw that both of them were cut a quarter of the way through. Finally, he could see Titanium Will's full appearance.

As his name suggests, Titanium Will's body was covered in white/silver-ish armour. His height was between Silver Crow and Cyan Pile, but his build leaned more toward slim. Really, he does not possess any extraordinary muscles anywhere on his limbs, completely average. However, all parts of his body was covered with thin armour, most certainly made of titanium, with gaps left open here and there on his joints. Must be to ensure good mobility. Said armour formed a collar around the side and back of his neck. There was also an identical sword located on his left hip.

His head was shaped like a helmet, sharp-edged forehead, with some angular pieces were attached namely on his ears and forehead, adding a slightly more personalised appeal. Will swathed his sword and turned to Crow, and Crow, at last, saw his face; it was covered with a plate from jaw to the bridge of the nose, two green thin—but sharp—light between forehead and the plate; his eyes. The ornament on his forehead was, in fact, forming a v-shape if one directly faced him. His collar did not reach his front side, leaving his neck exposed.

Haruyuki's eyes darted around the upper HUD to assess the situation.

Silver Crow's health gauge had dropped fifteen percent; five from the explosion of the beam, and ten from the blade, most likely. His special-attack gauge was now at thirty percent.

Titanium Will's health gauge, of course, was still a perfect hundred percent. What surprised Haruyuki, however, was that his special-attack gauge's, at forty percent, flared like a fuse and filled it green, bit by bit.

_Is that how he suddenly gain a hundred percent special-attack gauge? But at that rate, it'll take at least 5 minutes to reach full from zero, and now… _Haruyuki glanced at the timer. _Barely 3 minutes. Did he really destroy the stage while searching for me? This Purgatory stage? That should make a ruckus and I would have noticed. Or— _

"For the record, it was always full at the start of the match."

A voice disturbed Haruyuki's train of thought, and he jolted as if Silver Crow's body electrified to ensure Haruyuki paid attention. It was Titanium Will's. The sound felt like it was filtered through a radio, the same way astronauts would communicate. Within the distortion effect, though, Haruyuki sensed that his actual voice was not so different than how he spoke right now: firm and clear.

"Eh?"

Ignoring Crow's unintentional stutter, Will continued, "Like I said, my special-attack gauge always fills itself to the brim every start of the match. It also regenerates every second or so."

Crow, putting his left arm and leg forward and widening his stance, politely replied, "I see, it's the first time I ever see something like this."

"Heh, not like this comes free. You know…balance." A slight mocking tone, Will must be referring to the game balance. 'Same level, same potential', this is the one law all duel avatars must abide to. So to gain ability, one must have a weakness to compensate. _But if it's like that, then..._

"_Then what is his weakness?_ Is probably what you're thinking, right?" Will interrupted.

_E—exactly right,_ Haruyuki gulped.

"No need to be surprised, Silver Crow. You're not the first one to fight me for the first time. Then again, most of people's first time with me ended up with their head decapitated, charred body, or even completely obliterated," Will nonchalantly said, no irony or a sense of arrogance. He may have lied, but his tone didn't allow any humour to leak through.

"Seriously, the best a Level 4 I fought managed to hold 30 percent damage, but you…", Will proceeded with a slight fervour, "Not only you halved that damage, you also took quite a distance from me, returning the favour to neutral. Any closer, I can just close the distance and cut those fins. You're quite good, Silver Crow."

"Uh, yeah…thanks?" Haruyuki loosened his stance and bashfully responded. It may have been a simple courtesy, then why did he not continue his assault? Looking back at their gauges, Haruyuki noticed and readied himself for charging.

"Wait, I'm not going to let you get back your special-attack gauge!"

Will cocked his head forward, as if spitting, "Tch, busted," He then gripped the sword on his hip with his free hand and spread his stance, special-attack gauge rose to about 45 percent, "Can't hurt to try, though, can I?!" Though no expression should form on his avatar, Haruyuki felt that Will was smiling…no, smirking.

Both duel avatars readied their combat position, distance a few metre. Will may have a longer reach with his swords, but Silver Crow should be resistant to them. If he were to shoot that beam again, Crow would just dodge the bullet again and charge at him with wings deployed at full speed. Haruyuki would not lose should this becomes a close-quarter combat, that much he was confident. And if there is an opening…

_I'll grab and throw him to the air, _Haruyuki resolved. He noticed Will slightly fidgeted, body bent towards Silver Crow. His right arm at his side, left arm covering his shest. He kicked the ground and leapt to Crow's right flank.

Beneath the yellow sky of the Purgatory stage, the sound of clashing between metals echoed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Gah! Finally some free time after all that stuff for universities. So, like the summary said, this is just a taster for my actual story, a test to make sure I could make a good fight scene. This chapter is mainly the introduction, explaining how and why Haruyuki met my OC. Yes, another OC for the Accel World fanfic section, joy oh joy. Then again, it's Kawahara-sensei's fault to have built such an expansive and interesting world, so full of possibilities. **

**I picked Silver Crow as the OC's opponent because he already has a defined ability, so it makes it easier to visualise the fight (no need to think how my other OCs would be described as well, but that's for another thing). I was thinking of picking Cyan Pile instead, but Taku is suffering enough already, so give him a break. If you feel Haruyuki is a bit OOC, feel free to comment on it!**

**Settings wise, this was set a few days after the 5th Chrome Disaster subjugation, after Haruyuki figured out how to deal with long-range type. Next chapter will be the real fight, so read and review if you like.**


	2. A Clash of Crow and Will

**Chapter 2: Resonate**

Titanium Will took the first offence.

He started with a diagonal slash, easily dodged by Crow. That marked the start of the skirmish. Will continued his razing strikes at Crow at an astounding rate. Each blow, while very quick, possessed an inordinate amount of power in it. The innate attribute of titanium: very strong and very light. Crow, having difficulty to evade, resorted to parry some attacks with his half-broken arm guards, his health gauge very slowly fizzled away. What the spectator saw from their movements were probably trails of grey and silver, zigzagging and colliding; sparks flying, dancing between their heated duels, dissipating as quickly as they appeared.

Throughout his continuous blocking, Haruyuki noticed there were gaps in Will's pattern, most notably when he forced the swords to oppose its momentum and changed their directions, or when he used the second sword for another swing; his motions were wide, thus at times his back or chest were exposed. This manner of offence was reckless, and would probably be more suited for a larger, heavier enemy. But against Silver Crow…

There would definitely be holes in this strategy. Just as Will was about to do the second strike with his other hand….

_Now! _Electricity signal from his nerve, Haruyuki sprang forward to Will's exposed chest, too close for his swords. Will slightly drew back, obviously startled. Haruyuki began his counter attack by launching a clean straight punch at Will's gut.

_Clang! _The sound of metal impacted. Will grunted, body staggered from the impact. Haruyuki continued landing his fists at Will's open stomach in a fury, health gauge dwindling quicker than Haruyuki's on their first confrontation. Will, however, recovered his senses and blocked the umpteenth strike by his right sword. He had changed his handling into reverse grip, blade crashing Crow's knuckles. Crow's silver affinity had protected his hand from being severed lengthwise, Will had realised.

Thus, Will's other sword loomed over Crow's back, and as it rained down upon him…

Silver Crow drew his body and hopped backward, Will's sword stabbed the ground — unable to be pulled out. Realisation dawned upon Will: this is the Purgatory stage, where the floor and walls were firm enough to, for example, stick a pole in and have it stuck for the remainder of time, which raised another issue…

He was open, naked like a streaker on North Pole. He was defenceless of the oncoming storm. He tracked for Silver Crow, and had traced a silver blur on his right.

A roundhouse kick landed squarely on the right side of his face.

Will let go of the sword on the stone pavement and rolled, away from Silver Crow. It was his turn to gain some range between them. After a few turns of rolling, he dragged his sword along the ground, stopping his momentum.

However, Crow was one step ahead. He had trained his movement on to Will. And just before Will could stand on his feet, in one quick motion, Crow went behind him and grabbed him from under the shoulder. The tables had turned, now in Crow's favour.

"Gah," Will yelped, feeling coldness from Crow's silver. To think he was fast enough to see and expose the gaps in his pattern, beat him to half his health, and removed one of his weapons, the brat's not one to be underestimated, Will mentally noted. He knew that Crow is a fast runt, and to think he had the guts to charge right at him…Will's respect to Silver Crow had increased.

"So, what'll it be? A german suplex?" Will casually remarked.

"No," Crow said daringly, "Much, much better." This sent a shiver down Will's spine; he knew exactly what Crow would do. A feat only he was able to.

"Flyyyyyyyyyy"! Commanded by Crow's order, his silver wings were spread, glittering in the darkened sky. Like a bullet, Crow launched himself and Will above, special-attack gauge ignited like a fuse.

10, 20, 30…their altitude kept increasing, higher and higher, to the point where the Gallery could only see them as flickering stars. Both avatars now had reached 100 metres, where they stood before, a mere speck. No normal humans would survive a fall this high without protection, even if they were made of silver or even titanium. That was lost on Will's mind, however, as his brain was taking all the information from his eyes.

The vastness of the Accelerated World, laid bare.

Different from watching inside or atop a building like the Old Tokyo Tower, there was nothing that restricted his sight. No grounds, no walls, nothing. From this height, he could see the City Hall in Shinjuku, the enigmatic Imperial Palace in Chiyoda, and even the layout of Akihabara. His proverbial eyes widened, heart filled with excitement like a child's first field trip.

"Amazing…" Will slipped a word.

"…It is, isn't it?"

Will turned his battered head right, eyes gazed at Crow, light reflected from the wings covering his vision. "Shouldn't be surprising to you. I'm sure you've seen this many times."

"Haha, it never stops to overwhelm me."

"Heh, I guess."

Despite their intense bouts of fists and swords in this match, they had somehow began to speak more relaxedly, as if they had passed by on the street and spoke to each other like an old friend. Indeed, before, they were practically screaming at the top of their lungs, all while they cut, blow up, and beat each other into submission, yet all of that seemed to have been swept away by one unwilled comment, with the other speaking back naturally, leading to a short-lived conversation. Was this how friends were made? None of them knew, but they had come to the same conclusion.

There was no hatred between them.

Both Burst Linkers, who had tasted both the pain of isolating oneself from anyone and the suffocating feeling of holding every emotion, had a resonating thought that they were birds of a feather. Despite this being their first meeting, they sensed that the other's avatar, one born from their own inferiority complex, bore the same underlying wish — to be free. Somewhere in their hearts, they had earned themselves an unspoken trust from each other.

Even so — no, because it is so — they must conclude this duel and prove to themselves, and their respective opponent, that they possess the resolve to achieve their own objectives, no matter what they face.

For Haruyuki, to help his adored Kuroyukihime to reach Level 10, and to clear this 'Brain Burst' game, together with his friends.

For Will, to reach Level 10 and supposedly meet Brain Burst's creator, and to clear the game to honour everyone he has uninstalled and everyone who has saved and helped him.

Will was first to break the solemn silence. "Guess you're gonna drop me off from here, huh?"

" … Ah, y-yes." Haruyuki tardily replied, slightly alarmed

"No need to get so worked out, Crow. In fact," Will said ecstatically, "I'll do the honour myself!"

Will, whose upper arms were held from under by Crow, awkwardly moved his right wrist, hand with sword, and stabbed Crow, body violently shaking. Crow, both from the quaver and the simulated injury, reflexively let go of Will, whose body spread out, surrendering to the gravity.

Haruyuki, hovering above Will's open back, felt wistfulness tinging to his mind. This decided it; Will would crash the ground, depleting his health gauge from half full to zero. Then, he noticed, deceptively tucked under Will's armours, notably his elbows, shins and back, were something resembling a cylinder. Nozzles, they were. Air was sucked out of his lung as he saw what happened, all in a flash.

Will's right elbow lit up and, as if acting like a fuel, his special-attack gauge which was about sixty percent, was cut at least five percent. Said nozzle burst out a flash of light, air and thrust. The explosive force rotated Will's body vertically, stopped by another burst of jet from his opposite elbow, eyes fixed at Crow. As the stream of gas stabilised his position, he extended his right arm, blade turned into gun, its bullet shined brilliantly.

_Bang,_ the beam was shot, carrying the sound of a roaring thunder.

Relying only by his reaction speed, Haruyuki ordered his wings to evade; an upper right ascend. It was too late, however, as his legs were caught by the beam's trajectory. A stream of extraordinary heat, the beam ate through Crow's legs and, despite his resistance to heat, quickly tore them apart. The damage reached his right thigh and left knee.

"Akh…guh." Accompanied by the ghastly red glow on the end of what was left of his legs, Haruyuki screamed in anguish. His health gauge had dropped thirty percent, becoming equal to Will's; he had taken some damage from blocking the previous attacks. Still wincing from the virtual injuries, Will's voice reached Haruyuki's ears, its tone full of innocent taunts and challenges.

"I'll wait you down below!" Will descended to Earth.

Haruyuki regulated his breathing in order to calm his wildly beating heart. Jet engines installed in his frame; that explained how he moved so fast in his pre-emptive assault. A moment's pass, Will's gauge depleted a few bit once more, must be to soften his landing, Haruyuki thought. Staring at both avatars' gauges, an epiphany arrived in Haruyuki's brain.

_His special-attack gauge… it's not increasing?_ From what can only be described as a one-sided beatdown, Will had taken damages so much that his health gauge was reduced to half, despite being enshrouded with Titanium. Normally, when one takes damage in a duel, one would obtain a proportional amount of special-attack gauge, some as many as one-hundred if they took fifty percent damage. But Will did not; the green bar below his health trickled slowly, recovering bit by bit. A normal duel avatar would have filled its special-attack gauge to near full, such as Haruyuki this moment.

This must be the _balance _Will referred to. At the cost of starting every match with a full special-attack gauge and its regeneration, Will must be unable to gain any from the conventional way. He may possess fearsome firepower and speed, but once it is spent, he would have trouble if his enemy were not defeated by that point. Haruyuki also deducted that Will was simulating more a sci-fi mecha than a human; deploying with a full supply of beam weapons, his special-attack is his fuel, regenerating through some kind of power source. A self-sustaining system made for one's own body and moved by one's own wish, that is the principle of the duel avatar Titanium Will, Haruyuki concluded.

This was his chance, Haruyuki silently declared. He must use his wings to its full potential to force Will. He would close in on Will, bring him into the air once more and then strike him mid-air. Will may have more thrusters than Haruyuki's wings, but the thrusters had used up more special-attack gauge for manoeuvring than Haruyuki's wings' full throttle. If Will had intended to use the beam shot again, he would corner himself deeper. Will's first shot had cost him half his special-attack gauges, while the second did not; the swords/guns must have some sort of energy container, filled directly by Will's special-attack gauge. His special attack gauge remained at fifty five percent, slowly recovering. He had used his bullets; any more recharge would pose a great risk on Will.

If Will charged his gun, Haruyuki would dodge the beam for sure or even close in on him before he could shoot.

If Will focused on evading instead, Haruyuki would force him to use his thrusters, shaving both his special-attack gauge and health gauge.

_I'll end this right now! _Wings reverberating at its quickest, Silver Crow soared downward.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, here's chapter 2. It ends on another cliffhanger because the next one is the conclusion along with some exposition done in the real world, so I thought linking the end of the fight with that would flow better. If there are any mistakes in grammar or characterisation, feel free to point out and look forward to the next and last chapter (pray that I can finish it).**


	3. A Conclusion of Wings and Flash

**Chapter 3: Resolution**

Pulled his stuck sword with a grunt, Will stared intently at it. Though minuscule, cracks surfaced on its blade from rampant slashes and impacts. From its condition, Will guessed that it would be impossible for each blade to clash with Crow's high-speed fist head on, risking permanent damage. He then checked a bar — visible only to him — and scowled under the avatar's mask.

Variable Armament Linked Interface Advanced Neural Technology System, V.A.L.I.A.N.T. System for short, was the name of the pair of swords/rifles granted by the Accel World avatar creation system. Rather than drawing power directly from Will via his special attack gauge, it possesses its own battery to use its features: emitting beam blade or beam bullet. The pair of weapons, instead of each having separate storage, have a unified pool.

Said pool, represented by the bar under his health gauge, was blank. He could recharge it by using his 50 percent of his special attack gauge, but that would leave him at a dangerous 1-10 percent. Normally, duel avatars only need to worry being unable to use any Special Moves or Abilities if lacking in special attack gauge, but for Will, the special attack gauge had a greater purpose.

If Titanium Will's special attack gauge were zero, the duel avatar would be inoperable. A complete halt of any sort of movement.

His (somewhat) teacher/senior of Brain Burst likened this state to something called Zero Fill. A simple motion is very much a system-granted ability for him. This, combined with V.A.L.I.A.N.T. System and thrusters installed in his frame, made him a high-performance yet power-consuming Duel Avatar.

_High risk, high reward,_ he recited in his heart. He blankly looked above, eyeing the Gallery on top of buildings, distorted yellow sky the backdrop. Any moment now, silver streak would blitz through that sky, rushing for his demise.

Speed was the key, not just in physical state, but in the mind: assessing, deciding, and reacting. All aspects must be fast, faster than _him._

Silver Crow was fast, not just his wings, but also in reaction time. But that was it, all of his actions have been on impulse, plans were made as if on the fly… no pun intended. Then again, with wings as his only ability, his approaches were limited.

Both of them could run from the other, drawing out a time-out victory, but that was pointless. First, their health-gauges were near equal, and there was no way Will would bet with such a flimsy odd for him. Second, it was cowardice, he knew he could've had entered a building and forced Crow to an indoor fight, restricting 'Aviation', or just camp at some high storey building and fire another Beam at a secure spot, but where was the fun in that?

Unable to see where his ego led him, he refused to back down. He would show that he was capable to best Crow at close-combat, disregarding the altitude advantage, level difference, or Crow's lightning-speed reaction time. His head was full of arrogance.

So he stood, legs slightly bent, as if preparing for an unseen strike, each arm holding a V.A.L.I.A.N.T. in Sword Form. Brain processed his mind, calculating scenarios and outcomes.

Not one minute passed, Crow's special-attack gauge rapidly fizzled away.

* * *

From his hover, the cursor did not change its erratic rotation, meaning Titanium Will had not moved from his landing. With a quick judgment, Haruyuki decided this to be the best way of approach; only when his opponent could not see him this would work.

Twenty metres remaining between him and the cold, hard ground, Haruyuki pointed Silver Crow's arm perpendicular to it. His prediction proved true, as what stood between him and the ground was Will, helmet facing front.

"Haaaaaaaaaaah!" The youthful and determined cry reached Will's ear, but it was too late for him to notice the source. Crow's fist blocked the avatar's full posture, distance a mere ten metre, accelerating at an unfathomable speed for a human to do.

Will jumped sideways at the last second, body inches away from the mighty punch. It was impossible to decelerate at that velocity even with ten silver fins of a wing.

The result was not what Will expected however.

Crow did not crash fist-first to the ground. Instead, one of his wings vibrated at an alarming frequency, his body violently swerved, not once touching the rough surface, facing where Will jumped. He thrust forward once more, boosting the already massive amount of momentum, his right fist leading the charge.

Knowing it was impossible to outrun the silver avatar once his wings were deployed, Will activated thrusters hidden in his feet and forced his way up. He would smoothly vault over the charging avatar, backs facing each other. Unfortunately, it was the gravest mistake he would ever make in the Accelerated World.

Crow opened his fist and grabbed Will's left leg mid-vault.

In that instantaneous moment, the Gallery burst in amazement over the display of dexterity shown by both Burst Linkers and the shocking event it led to.

Will, however, was less than amused_, Shiiiiiet… tera unlucky…_ His dreading mind somehow copied the weird mannerism of a certain skull biker.

Haruyuki's, however, was that of triumph, "Gotcha!" He proudly declared, and flew sky-high, dragging the other metal avatar over his back. Once he reached a certain height, one where the fall damage would wipe out half of the titanium avatar's health gauge, he threw the avatar upward with a powerful overhead swing. Not slipping any chances for recovery, the winged avatar chased the tumbling body like a bird of prey, shards of silver falling from his crumbling upper legs.

In a split second, his fist connected to the titanium avatar's right shoulder-blade, zipping past the metallic body which now spun, few nozzles were severed with sparks blew out, the swords on both hands were surrendered to gravity.

"Grkh!" Will grunted, as if to hold the pain from breaking his concentration. The land, he must reach the surface at once! Risking everything, before the level 4 avatar turned his flight path to him again, he must act. The falling avatar shielded his chest with crossed arms, as if bracing for the inevitable impact. Though there was no one to hear it, some sort of command was spoken by him. By his words, panels that covered his thrusters were split and segmented, revealing the black cylinders. Some gaps in his armor became wider, revealing glossy silver-ish metals bound to the nozzles. Those metals were, in fact, part of Titanium Will's frame. He let out all thrusters in every direction, stopping his revolution and faced the surface again, special attack gauge fizzled by roughly five percent.

Haruyuki, meanwhile, concentrated every bit of his imagination to his wings' movement, and they heeded to his image, the left fins strongly reverberated. Silver Crow changed its direction of flight, redirecting himself to Will who tried to use his verniers to reach the ground. Haruyuki noticed the change in how Will's armor was arranged, but now's not the time to appraise his opponent's appearance.

_I won't let you! _The silver avatar charged straight once more.

Will had anticipated it. With a slight nudge of his left shoulder and streams of gas from his now open thruster on his back, he skirted to the left, right shoulder slightly grazed by the rushing metal avatar; special attack gauge sunk by a few percent. He continued his descent, however…

A few metres downward, a silver figure rushed between him and the ground, and in split seconds, he saw it closer so he, in reflex, used his jet and dodged sideways; forty percent of the green bar nearby his name remained.

_That's it, keep using it! I'll shave off your energy! _Now that he knew how Will would react, Haruyuki decided his strategy. The middle-school student would continuously trap his opponent in the air, whittling that metal avatar's gauge using Silver Crow's fearsome speed and his CQC ability. No matter what skill, ability, or Enhanced Armament, Haruyuki truly believed none could match Silver Crow in close quarter, aerial combat.

That belief would soon be challenged, when Titanium WIll's voice reached him.

"Psychic Reactor, maximum output!"

With that command, the level 2 avatar's visible inner frame began to glow brightly. A surprising cosmetic change, but Haruyuki's eyes were fixed onto other place: the HUD.

_His special attack gauge… Its increase rate is drastically higher!_

The titanium avatar's special-attack gauge was now filled at a pace visible to the naked eye. Whereas before this Haruyuki guessed that it would take five minutes — 300 second — for a regeneration from zero to a hundred percent, now it would need roughly two mi… no, one hundred second, three times faster than before.

But…

"Just because you have more power, it's doesn't mean anything if you're not attacking me!"

The mysterious metal avatar ignored Haruyuki's taunt, and instead dived downward to the ground, thruster outputting at a greater speed and acceleration.

Silver Crow kept his pursuit. Glancing at the HUD, Haruyuki noticed the fluctuation in Titanium Will's special-attack gauge. It was clear that his regenerative ability, after removing some sort of limiter, were able to match or even surpass his thrusters' usage. The Nega Nebulus member observed his own special-attack gauge, reaching sixty percent and kept decreasing. If this bout were prolonged, the middle school student would lose on endurance.

He _must _end this match in this moment, the moment the level 2 avatar reached the ground, Haruyuki would be enormously disadvantaged. Not only Will could hide in building, Crow's lack of feet meant the middle school freshman was a sitting duck once his wings lost power.

"Ooooooooooh!" Haruyuki cried, mind stretched to the limit, he accelerated further. In seconds, he was inches away from Will. Crow extended his hands forward, hoping to grasp his adversary.

The titanium avatar, however, was a step ahead; Will ignited thrusters on his left, Silver Crow passed through. He balanced himself upright, and focused one leg to the flying avatar below him. The nozzles pointing above lit up; Will dived to the silver avatar with a kick.

Haruyuki noticed and promptly reacted. He shifted Crow's body slightly; Will's dive-kick missed its target. The freshman then rotated the Silver avatar's body with an outstretched hand, his opponent dodged it. Facing the titanium avatar, Silver Crow charged.

This marked their second skirmish.

From the Gallery's point of view, gray and red-ish streaks clashed in the yellow backdrop. Both combatants' gauges fluctuated, Will's gauges the more erratic one. The level 2 avatar's health gauge decreased quicker than the level 4 avatar, yet his special-attack gauge fluctuate from every time the red streak quickened. While Silver Crow's special-attack gauge steadily declined, Titanium Will's alternated between forty five and fifty percent.

Titanium Will's health gauge hovered at thirty five percent, Silver Crow's at forty percent.

Haruyuki held the advantage in the fisticuff, even with two limbs compared to his opponent's four. Silver Crow moved in a much smoother motion than Titanium Will's zigzagged, sharp turn. This, combined with his wings greater acceleration, meant that for every blow Will landed, Crow would hit twice as much.

Will noticed his predicament, cursing his egotistical mind. He lost his composure, and reached to grab the silver avatar. It was a risky and reckless move, but it was one step to his plan.

Whether it worked or not, it would decide the outcome of this match.

Haruyuki reacted and dodged sideways. Quickly, he elbowed the level 2 avatar in the gut. Somehow, the force of the impact managed to blow Will away onto a nearby building. The titanium avatar's frame was halfway embedded to a four-storey building; a glowing metal stuck like a parasite to the concrete it lodged into.

With haste, Haruyuki vibrated Crow's wings at their highest frequency, extended his right hand on front like a spearhead, and zipped straight to his adversary.

"It's over!"

The silver arrow pierced through the titanium layer..

"ARRRRRGH!" A scream echoed throughout the Purgatory stage.

Silver Crow's right arm stabbed through Titanium Will's torso.

Sparks sprayed, blisters of metal flew, and dusts spread.

…

One second passed

…

Two seconds passed.

"Keheheh…."

Someone snickered. It turned into a nasal laughter.

It was Titanium Will

"Hahahahahaha—Ack! Damn, it hurts way more than I expected!" the level 2 Burst Linker spoke with a tone way light-hearted than someone in his situation should sound.

Haruyuki's eyes widened. The announcement for his victory had not arrived; his challenger survived. The middle-schooler tried to pull his arm to no avail; it was stuck — not just to Will's body, but to the building behind as well.

His health gauge now only a sliver from his defeat, the titanium avatar's player formed a wide smirk. His left arm gripped Crow's right arm which was stuck in his torso and possibly some part of the building. His right arm grabbed Crow's green plated face, cold fingers spread around the silver avatar's smooth helmet.

In a weaker and tired voice, Will said, "Looks like…I win."

"Surefire kill…," Will murmured. His special-attack gauge decreased by fifty percent, and it did not increase. Flowing like water, the glow his inner frame converged into his right arm, hand, then the palm which was facing the floating avatar.

An intense light covered Haruyuki's vision.

"Flash Bloom!" Will shouted

Shutting his eyes did nothing. His ears received a high-pitched noise.

Haruyuki's world was dyed white.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Describing is hard. There, I said it. I have no excuse for this chapter's publication tardiness other than my own schedule and general laziness. Also, choreographing fight in my head was more difficult than I thought, but so long as you, the reader, enjoy it, it was worth it.**

**Now, I know I said (or wrote?) in the previous Note that this chapter will have some IRL stuff, but I decided to pack it into the next chapter, sort of an epilogue. Expect a certain senpai to give our middle-schooler some pep talk, and maybe you can catch a glimpse of Titanium Will's real identity.  
**


	4. The Truth for a Burst Linker

Tap, tap, tap, the rhythmic footsteps of pedestrians beat throughout the bustling sideways. It had just gone past 3.50 p.m., so students with varying uniforms from all kinds of schools had crowded the walkway. This bustling atmosphere merely served as a background noise for a certain student. He was short and quite plump, certainly not one that would garner any positive attention.

He was Arita Haruyuki, whose outward appearance was your typical middle school student, complete with his blue colored uniform on his person which consisted of a normal blazer and pants. Neatly tucked in his blazer was a green tie and a white shirt.

He had stood for only half a minute, yet for him felt like an eternity. What he had experienced beforehand was one that had filled his head with informations and heart with fluttering emotions. For other people's brain, it would only seem that less than a second had passed. Haruyuki's, however, had had about fifteen minute worth of experience. Said experience still left a bitter taste in his mouth, accompanied by a heavy feeling in the young boy's gut.

He had been challenged in Brain Burst.

He lost.

"_Flash Bloom!"_ The voice that came before the announcement of his defeat rang clear in his mind. It was a special attack, no doubt about it, yet its effect was…odd.

The boy's vision was covered with bright light, followed by a complete darkness. There, his health gauge had dropped completely, and a 'You Lose' was spread over his sight. The sight of the street greeted him.

Sweat slightly ran down his neck, not just due to him thinking, but also from his fight in 'Brain Burst'. Haruyuki had experienced this before; every time he had a close or exciting match, it felt as if adrenaline rushed in his body despite being in a virtual world. Has his residual mental state in 'Brain Burst' somehow affected his body in real life?

He had been so absorbed in his musing he did not expect what happened next.

A hand lightly gripped his shoulder from behind and a feminine voice called, "Hey, boy."

"Gyagh?!"

As if his soul tried to escape, his body followed and he yelped. The mysterious hand returned to its owner, and the boy's head turned to said owner. His mouth gaped slightly at what he saw.

"S— Senpai?"

Said Senpai was a beautiful young woman with a beautiful complexion. Her straight, black hair reached her waist, complimenting her dazzling red eyes. She wore a similar uniform to our middle school boy, only with a much darker tone. Black stocking, dark green pleated skirt, midnight blue blazer, and a dark turtleneck underneath. The only colour that was even a shade lighter (other than her eye) was her blue bowtie to signify her school year.

The smile on her face along with her raised eyebrows gave an impression that she was amused at the boy's outburst. One would think that she possessed a sense of maturity of an adult above for her age, and they were correct…in a sense.

She was known as Kuroyukihime, Umesato's student council vice-president, and the leader of the Legion 'Nega Nebulus' who operated the avatar Black Lotus, one of the level 9 Burst Linker and was titled 'Black King'.

To say that she was a celebrity, both in school and the Accel World (for her Duel Avatar), was a gross understatement.

At any rate, her attention was fixed towards the bumbling Haruyuki, still with an amused expression. "My apologies, Haruyuki-kun, I didn't intend to surprise you," she kindly said.

Haruyuki, in response, flailed his arms wildly. "N-No! It's not a problem, at all! In fact, it was my fault for not noticing!"

"You seem to be in deep thought, however…and by your reaction…," she averted her gaze, eyes closed. "It seems I disturbed you in an unfortunate time."

"What—No, of course not, I would never think like that! I shouldn't have dozed off in the first place, anyway! And, Senpai, I thought you have a meeting, as well, so seeing you here is—"

Haruyuki's rapid and wordy defense was stopped as his senior placed her index finger on his mouth.

Kuroyukihime lowered her head, level with Haruyuki's, her other hand caressed his hair. The boy immediately stopped, blood rushed to his head. Facing the short boy by less than a foot, she let out a sly smile. "Hm, I suppose that's enough teasing for now."

The junior whose face was as red as a ripe tomato slightly raised his brows and calmed down.

Satisfied with his response, Kuroyukihime stood upright and spoke in her usual manner: direct yet composed, "As for the student council meeting, there was indeed one, but it ended early and I had just walked home. Besides, Haruyuki-kun, wouldn't it be better to have a think in the comfort of your house instead?

"Especially after such an intense fight, it's more advisable to review it where you can relax your mind and body than a crowded walkway."

"Ahaha, I guess… Eh?" Haruyuki's attempt to laugh it off was cut short. Kuroyukihime's last quip only meant one thing. It was his turn to look away. Lightly scratching his cheek, Haruyuki concluded.

"…Senpai…you saw, didn't you?"

Kuroyukihime took a few pace ahead of Haruyuki. She then turned around and said, "Let's discuss this somewhere more relaxing."

Nodding like a soldier to his commander, Haruyuki accepted his leader's suggestion and followed her steps.

* * *

"_Even so, I expected you to anticipate an ambush earlier, you know? If you hadn't evaded like you did, I was certain your fight will be a lopsided match._"

"_I'm aware of that, Senpai. Still, I don't think anyone would expect a Duel Avatar to just jump off a building, shoot a high-powered energy bullet, and boost ahead with a sword._"

Haruyuki's quickfire retort was met with a chuckle from his senior who sat opposite of him. Between the pair was a round table; around them was a similar arrangement of tables. Where they were now was a cafe a few blocks from where the boy stood before. Their Neuro Linkers, worn around their neck, were connected by a metre XSB cable of which some of its wire dangled on the table's surface. On said table were a cup of coffee and a regular sized soda for Kuroyukihime and Haruyuki, respectively

The two were connected in Direct Wired Connection state, and they were communicating mentally through what was called 'thought speech'.

Elegantly picking up her cup on the table, filled with coffee, Kuroyukihime took a sip.

"_That's understandable, considering that a Duel Avatar usually possesses a certain specialisation. Although exceptions do exist, we can count them as an outlier, including Titanium Will._"

"_I see… Wait, does that mean you have seen someone like him?_"

The fair vice-president put down her cup and shook her head.

"_Not to _his _extent._"

"_What?_"

"_From the time I set foot in the Accel World, I have encountered many who prioritise on being capable to do multiple roles, and most of them felt… lacking. None of their abilities can surpass a specialised Avatar._

"_Take Cyan Pile as an example, Haruyuki-kun. Takumu-kun spent his level up bonuses on an array of special attacks. This may give him quite a range of options, but he will have trouble when engaging against a pure long-range or close-combat especially if he choose the wrong move._"

"_Jack of all trade, master of none?_" Haruyuki asked, confirmed by Kuroyukihime's nod.

"_Exactly, yet… " _Kuroyukihime continued, "…_Titanium Will is not one of them._"

"_Eh?_" The freshman stared blankly, prompting the senior to continue.

"_Firepower, close-quarter, mobility, he is the first Duel Avatar I have seen that encompasses all possible ranges. I've heard rumors of such an Avatar, but his fight against you far exceeded my expectation. Add that he's still level 2, it's frankly terrifying._"

Haruyuki gulped a large amount of his soda. "_T— terrifying even for Senpai… _"

The dark-haired beauty simply chuckled. "_I merely state in terms of his future potential, Haruyuki-kun. In the end, his parametres will not exceed or be inferior to a Duel Avatar of the equivalent level. Of course, being a capable Burst Linker helps as well._"

_A capable Burst Linker… _Haruyuki mentally repeated. That was the ultimate statement. No matter what strength a Duel Avatar possessed, it needed a Burst Linker capable of capitalising its abilities and dealing with what it lacked. The junior could only look down to his drink, unable to form a response.

As if reading his thoughts, Kuroyukihime continued. "_I am not trying to chastise you, Haruyuki-kun. You fought splendidly in the match and you showed a great amount of adaptability on using your wings and fists._

"_However, knowledge is half the battle. Had you been aware of Titanium Will's specs, I am certain you would not be in such a pinch._"

"_I-I'm sorry, Senpai…," _Haruyuki mentally muttered an apology while sipping his soda. Feeling an uncomfortable premonition from his spine, Haruyuki decided to steer the conversation away from him. "_Still, Senpai, you're oddly familiar with that guy, it's like you're scouting him._"

Kuroyukihime raised her brows, "_Ah, does it? It's not like I actively searched him and spectated his duels on purpose. Most of the information I obtained was from Takumu-kun._"

Haruyuki choked, "_T-Taku!?_"

"_Yes, Haruyuki-kun, I don't see why you have to… although; I suppose that explains your ignorance. Have you not met him?_"

The freshman shook his head. "_No, he's been busy with kendo the last few days so we part ways right after school. We didn't come by each other's house, either._"

The sophomore sipped her coffee. "_That's understandable. I suppose he took some time after practice to gather information. Let me give you the gist of it, you can hear the detail from him when you're home._"

Haruyuki nodded, and listened attentively to the information relayed from 'The Professor' to the Black King.

Apparently, in the Territory of Leonids and Great Wall, that is Shinjuku and Shibuya, respectively, and the unclaimed District of Setagaya, an unknown metal Duel Avatar had appeared and won many of its fight, often against opponent of a higher level. This was obviously Titanium Will. Rumor had spread that the Duel Avatar was capable of dealing high damage on both long and close-range, with speed matching a lightweight Avatar such as Silver Crow.

"_I guess that explain why he looks busy. Taku must've spent some time finding the rumor's credibility_."

"_I believe so. He informed me just after school today, and I was able to see it with my own eyes in your bout. Takumu-kun was also challenged by Will, and he fared better than you._"

"_Eh, that means…," _Haruyuki's mouth agape.

With a slight grin, that of pride for her subordinate's achievement, Kuroyukihime answered. "_Yes, he won. He managed to corner Will in a building, and pierced Pile's stake through the metal avatar's heart, not unlike your last attack._"

"_T-the avatar's… heart…," _Haruyuki croaked. Disregarding the gruesome imagery popped in his mind, Haruyuki breathed a sigh of both relief and content. It was logical for Takumu to place the fight where he would have the advantage. Will may be fast, but Cyan Pile was just as nimble, and while the confined space in a building like a hallway would restrict both Avatar's movement, muscle-built Pile would be more intimidating in such a place.

Also, while done in the wrong order, Haruyuki felt as if his friend and partner had avenged his defeat, along with the shame he brought upon Nega Nebulus.

"_Fufu, no one's infallible, Haruyuki-kun, not even me. From your match and Takumu-kun's report, I was able to spot a flaw in the avatar._"

"_You did? Senpai, that's amazing._"

"_It was a simple observation, Haruyuki-kun. I'm certain the more observant Galleries were able to discern it in one glance. You must realise, as well._"

"_Eh, I am?_" Haruyuki raised his brows. After a moment, it dawned on him. "_Ah, it must be the special-attack gauge, right, Senpai?_"

A nod from Kuroyukihime confirmed his suspicion.

The raven beauty lightly brushed her hair. "_It truly is a unique ability, just like your Aviation. The only Duel Avatar with the ability to be self-sufficient. However, it appears the… let's say core reactor is located in his left chest, basically like a human heart._"

"_Er, wait… that means…_"

"_Heh, you really caught on quick. Indeed, when Cyan Pile managed to stab the heart, it was an instant win for him. Normally, a Duel Avatar will receive major damage, but not an instant defeat. In that sense, your aim was slightly off, Haruyuki-kun._"

Haruyuki frowned slightly, Kuroyukihime smiled in amusement. It was a simple tease from his beloved, so Haruyuki changed the topic somewhat.

"_Then, Senpai, if we were to compare him with some kind of energy plant, then can we assume that he increased his output when his inside glows red?_"

"_Yes, we can, though I perceive it as nothing than a move of desperation. We can assume his luminescence was caused by the heat inside his frame, and there is likely some form of drawback were it to be overused; there had to be, for that increase of regeneration._

"_Otherwise, he wouldn't use such reckless measure in the end._"

Said reckless measure, of course, was near the end of match when Titanium Will had his stomach stabbed through by Silver Crow's arm. He managed to hold a sliver of health, and he unleashed his own special attack to finish the immobile Crow.

Kuroyukihime puffed her cheeks ever so slightly, followed by a sigh. "_Honestly, even I couldn't cover my shock. Takumu-kun mentioned his tenacity before, but _that _was an act only a daredevil could do. I felt my heart skipped a beat when I witnessed how the tables had turned._"

Laughing weakly, another question posed Haruyuki. "_Wait, what exactly happened of my defeat?_"

Kuroyukihime reflexively raised her eyebrows along with uttering a "Hm?" , as if caught off guard.

The response prompted Haruyuki to explain, of which his 'Parent' then cupped her chin and smiled wryly after.

In a bemused tone, Kuroyukihime said, "_So that is how the event played out for you. I guess you don't feel any pain?_"

The boy shook his head.

Lightly laughing, Kuroyukihime cleared her throat as if to make her next words as clear as possible. Then, she sent her thought speech as concise as possible to Haruyuki.

"_Haruyuki-kun, you are obliterated._"

What Kuroyukihime witnessed was that as Will grabbed Crow's head and screamed a name of a special move, an intense white beam pierced Crow's helmet which instantly crumbled. Obviously, without a head, no living thing could be alive, thus Silver Crow fell, and Titanium Will triumphed.

Even within his mind, Haruyuki croaked, "_Th-that kind of attack…I took it head on._"

"_I wanted to say it happened due to your lack of information, but then again, that sort of situation happening is a one in a million chance. Almost as if he's…, "_

Kuroyukihime trailed off, Haruyuki noticed.

"…_Senpai?_"

"_Ah, it's nothing, Haruyuki-kun. In any case, I hope you are able to learn from your mistakes in this match. That said—" _Kuroyukihime abruptly stopped, lips pursed.

An ominous shudder ran Haruyuki's spine.

"_Not just this time, there was the case with the Red King, as well. This won't do, Haruyuki-kun, you have to possess at least a modicum of awareness not just in a match in Brain Burst, but outside as well. Be more proactive, young one!_"

The freshman's sweat ran down his back. As far as Haruyuki could remember, other than his two best friends, other things usually on his mind would be games, homework, exams, escaping bullying, games, the Global Net, what to eat, and so on. He could search any info or rumours in the Net, but of course anything involving Brain Burst did not have that luxury, therefore the only way to procure information of it would be through old-fashion querying, such as when in the Gallery.

Old-fashioned way of asking a stranger was definitely _not_ where Haruyuki's confidence laid.

"_Even if you say that…. _"

It was a weak rebuttal, instantly rejected by Kuroyukihime. "_There is always a first time for everything. Now, I believe we need some kind of commemoration to have you remember this day and all that it entails._"

Hearing that, Haruyuki felt a load lifted off his body. Despite her Spartan-like drilling in the Accelerated World, she was also the cool and kind beauty of a senior in this side. Ah, I wish I could spend every day like this with Senpai, he absently thought.

With a small smile, Kuroyukihime raised an index finger and spoke.

"_Alright, Haruyuki-kun, I shall give you a punishment._"

The load fell on top of his head, and Haruyuki's mouth gaped open. "Eh?!" He accidentally screamed with his real voice.

"_I don't see why you should be surprised. A loss is a loss, and I did tell you I want you to remember this day onward._"

_I'm going to remember it for a whole different reason now… , _Haruyuki moaned in his head. Knowing this would get him nowhere, Haruyuki shook his head and faced Kuroyukihime directly. "_No, you're right, Senpai, the blame is all on me. Please discipline me how you see fit!_"

Kuroyukihime faced her junior, eyes widened, and then a slight pause. Eyes closed, she looked away with a slight chuckle. "Really, you are so…" was mumbled ever so slightly physically. She adjusted some strands of hair on the side of her neck. "_Very well, Silver Crow. I will now announce your punishment._"

Haruyuki gulped, the soft drink container held tightly with both hands. Both of them disconnected the XSB cable, a warning panel appeared in his vision which he ignored. The junior's mind was filled with all sorts of scenarios be it a form of training which would make even the toughest spartan cry, an extreme challenge of solo-ing an Enemy, or maybe some actual physical exercise in the real world. Any scenario was unpleasant, but Haruyuki steeled himself.

Slightly leaning to the boy, Kuroyukihime pointed to him and said, "Arita Haruyuki, for this one day, you will not refuse any request I shall make. No matter how ludicrous it may seem, you will allow it and do it to your utmost ability."

"Y-yes!" Haruyuki answered, sitting the straightest he's ever been.

"Right, well then…," Kuroyukihime glanced slightly to her now empty glass, then faced his 'child', "I believe we should put this meeting to a close."

"Ah, yeah," Haruyuki muttered, turning his head to a nearby window, the orange hue coloured beyond it.

Kuroyukihime stood and lightly dusted off her skirt, Haruyuki followed suit. With her usual smile, the senior said, "This has been a productive discussion, Haruyuki-kun, and I am sure you will review what happened today, will you not?"

"O-of course!" A terse answer from the boy.

A curt nod from the girl. "Good, as for the bill, I will take care of it. I shall treat you for today, Haruyuki-kun."

"Wha—?! Senpai, you don't have t—" Haruyuki's attempt of disputing was stopped with a raised finger from Kuroyukihime.

In a stern, yet soft voice, Kuroyukihime said, "Haruyuki-kun, your penalty."

Whatever words that would come out of Haruyuki's mouth were stopped as his mind focused on Kuroyukihime's warning. To neither decline nor question her request for the day, that was his penalty. But, was it not common courtesy for a guy to pay for a girl's bill? Even if it weren't, Haruyuki had brought shame to Nega Nebulous through his defeat, treating his Legion Master was the least he could do. This was a conundrum, one that Haruyuki's brain simply did not have the solution to. Whenever there was something one could not understand, it was better to simply accept it as mere facts.

"…Alright," Answered Haruyuki.

The two students were by the cafe's entrance. They were greeted by the soft orange hue of the landscape. It was almost sundown. Once they exchanged farewells, Haruyuki walked to his house at a leisurely pace, having nothing of importance back home. Parts of his brain were used for minding traffic lamps and such, while the other parts were focused on his thoughts.

_No good, I guess I'm still inexperienced._

A sigh accompanied that thinking. It had been at least three months since his first foray as a Burst Linker, and despite many other Burst Linker saw his 'Aviation' ability with admiration and envy, he did not feel the ability to be all that powerful. Rarest, definitely, but not broken. Many had exploited his lack of long-range attack and high visibility by employing snipers in the Territory battle. He may have figured out ways of dodging the line of fire, but there was the possibility of the opponent capable of close quarter combat or quick reflexes.

He arrived at the floor ground of his apartment, went inside the elevator and pressed the button for the floor his condo. The elevator let out a low humming noise as it brought the middle-schooler up.

_In the end, my skill as a Burst Linker is the most crucial. To use the Duel Avatar Silver Crow to the limit. That's right, with these wings._

He simply needs to focus on mastering the wings granted to him. Just like Black Lotus and her sword limbs, Haruyuki needs to master the 'Aviation' ability; the loss he experienced today had given him some inspiration.

In the final leg of the match, though Haruyuki's dive punch was evaded by Will, he managed to alter his flight path just before impact and forced Will into aerial combat once more. That would mean Silver Crow is able to control his flight by alternating the vibration of his wings. If Haruyuki managed to assume complete control, wouldn't that mean he can not only rush the opponent, but also use 'Aviation' to mix up his attack pattern?

The elevator stopped its motion, bell ringing ever so clearly. As the would-be sophomore stepped out and headed to his condo, an image conjured up in his head.

It was Silver Crow who closed in on an opponent. Once his fists and legs were in range, Crow continuously attacked the opponent in all direction, using his wings to change the direction until the opponent succumbed. A complete 3 dimensional fighting style. It was unlike what Haruyuki ever imagined himself to be: a bird of prey who kept the onslaught until its target was dead. All that was left was to win and then—

…_**Devour…**_

_Eh? Who is…?_

Haruyuki snapped out of his trance and looked about like a lost child. There was no one in front or behind him in this corridor. He looked over the street where people minding their own business. Since nobody was here, then the only one who uttered the word in such menacing and bloodthirsty tone was…

"…I'm probably just tired."

Thus Haruyuki rationalised himself and stood before the front door of his apartment. He turned around to see the orange sky outlined with a red horizon. He may not be able to reach the sky in this world, but he definitely could and will always reach it in Brain Burst. He had become stronger; at least he had rarely looked down on the ground like a beaten puppy. Indeed, as long as Silver Crow and its 'Aviation' ability exist, he will found new ways and possibilities.

Haruyuki felt his heart beating stronger. It was that of excitement just like when fighting a heated match and that was enough.

It was the undeniable proof that he is a Burst Linker, and he had no regret of ever becoming one.

_Alright!_

With a renewed determination, Haruyuki returned home. It was one of the rare moments the boy had came back without feeling of melancholy from having to part with his friends and Kuroyukihime. He was, in that day, merely a boy who had played his most favourite game in the whole universe.

That was the simple truth.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**That concludes the Pilot episode of Valiant Will, ending with Haruyuki tasting defeat from Will, encouragement, along with some moment with Kuroyukihime. Other than that, this just proves I lack motivation and when I try, I always want to make it as perfect as possible (to my standard anyway which is pretty low, actually). When I was about to submit a story I was filled with doubt and shame. Just like what Sorachi-sensei ****(the gorilla author of Gintama) ****said, me paraphrasing, showing your work to the public is the same as displaying your anus to them, and it can't be closer to the truth.**

**If the time ever comes when I submit the real Valiant Will story, there will be changes to how Will's Avatar works, though regenerating special attack gauge (or is it killer gauge? your preference really) will still be there, as it is related to his trauma/inferiority complex. The main point will be mostly changing his weapons to actual blade and guns instead of beam, at least for the starter Enhanced Armament. He also had to gain his booster through other means. Mostly finding the right balance of Practical, but Awesome and Jack of All Trades.**

**I haven't explained this properly in this fic too because I want to focus more on the fight scene; the sudden exposition on Will's POV in the third chapter probably didn't help, either. Will is A Titanium avatar, but his armor is literally paper thin. Unlike a normal metal duel avatar (see Crow vs Pile, for example) of which its limbs are fully made out of its element, Will has a more human-like structure on the inside such as blood tissue-like wire, titanium bones, and a substance that acts like his blood. Of course, they are made with titanium (mostly...). I was tempted to edit this into one of the chapter, but I decided to leave the fic as it is. This acts as a reminder for me to improve as well.**

**Thus, to officially end this fic:**

**Accel World: Valiant Will Pilot Episode is complete. Thank you to everyone who took the time to read (or tolerate) this average fic to the end. Special credits go to CrushingViolet who favorited this and Microtoa who both favorited and followed this fic.**


End file.
